


Flames of Life

by Valkyrie (Seven_Artemis)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, GOT7
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Horses, Kings & Queens, Love, Phoenixes, Reincarnation, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Artemis/pseuds/Valkyrie
Summary: Legend told of a mythical bird who can reincarnate by going up in ashes and being reborn. Our ancestors were not fools, and they did not lie about this creature. The only reason why it can't be found, is because it dwells in a chosen person.---"Be careful around me, Sister. For flames this hot can burn even the Red Dragon."





	1. Prologue

Everyday I had the same dreams. It was dark around me, with the only source of light being an everlasting flame in front of me. Sometimes the flame would flare up, other times it shrunk. The flames might be hot one moment, then cold the next. It was a confusing, moody flame. It may as well be a girl during her monthly cycle!

However, it always felt reassuring to have it there. I know it won't hurt me. For I am Levana, the rising sun of Kouka.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Levana

It was a pleasant day as the King of Kouka gave a speech, while I, his youngest daughter, stood by his side. By the glances some citizens gave to us, I could tell they were curious where I got my looks from. I looked nothing like Father, and only bore a slight resemblance to my late mother. Like Mum, I was given a small face and body structure with fairly decent curves. My great-grandmother has the same striking violet eyes as me, or so people say.

My twin sister, the eldest child and princess of Kouka, shared the same colored eyes, but while she had burning red hair like the dawn, my hair was a unique mix of rose gold and red. Currently, that princess was still deciding what outfit to wear in her room.

"People of Kouka, as you know I am the youngest princess, Levana. I thank you for coming today on behalf of my elder sister Yona. Our kingdom has been peaceful for years now, and I hope we will be much more prosperous in the future." I smiled and waved kindly at the people after her small greeting.

As Father went to speak with Yona, I decided to visit my secret boyfriend who had just arrived, according to my butler. “Levy.” Hearing my exclusive nickname from his lips brought a smile to mine. I stepped closer and held my arms opened as a sign which he took to hug me. I didn’t expect he would lift me up to give me a slight twirl.

“Soo-Won. People might be watching.” despite my scolding words, I couldn’t restrain the laugh of happiness. He had definitely gotten stronger, which I could feel when I slid my hands from his shoulders to his upper arm as he set me down. “Nobody is supposed to know about the relationship between the sun and sky yet.”

“Don’t worry, love. It’s almost time for everyone to know.” With a quick kiss to my lips, he took my hand and began to head into the castle to greet the rest of the royal family. “I’m guessing Princess Yona is in her room? I didn’t hear her at the speech.” I nodded with a sigh of disappointment at my twin.

“You know my sister; she’s constantly fussing over her appearance.” Soo-Won chuckled before feeling a weight hit his chest. Looking down, he identified it as the princess they were speaking of. Yona exploded into redness as she took a step back.

“S-Soo-Won!” I let them have their little moment, because I knew my boyfriend was mine as I was his. I trust him like he trusts me; so I believe him when he says Yona is just a little sister to him while I’m his love. After the little encounter, I led him to Father as they greeted each other, albeit a little stiffly. I secretly squeezed Soo-Won’s hand as a sign of reassurance, and he snuck me a smile behind Father’s back.

“Father, I wish to speak to Soo-Won about the new books in my library. May we be excused?” It was a reasonable explanation to spend more time with him, as everyone knew my love for books. I remember Soo-Won and I even sneaking into the forbidden section of the library to read. As we reached the confines of my room, I let myself sink into the comforts of his embrace. “Soo-Won, are you sure about this? Will the people... support us?”

“You’re too much of a worrywart sometimes Levy.” I pinched him in retaliation at that. “That hurts babe... But don’t worry too much. Why would they have a reason to oppose us? Your father wouldn’t be able to say anything in front of others as long as they’re in our favor.”

“I hope so. I do feel a little bad for Yona though, but you’re mine.” Soo-Won places his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed.

“Yes. I’m all yours.” He kissed me again, this time with much more passion compared to the chaste kiss earlier. “Just like you’re mine. My beautiful strong sun.”

🐤~~

The next morning I woke up in a warm embrace. Shifting slightly to face Soo-Won, I kissed his cute sleeping face. “Come on, it’s time to get up. We can exercise a little today.” He only groaned and snuggled his face in my neck. The both of us knew this was only an act though, because Soo-Won was a morning person like me. Though occasionally I enjoy sleeping in or napping in the sun with Hak.

A quick pinch to his smooth stomach caused him to release his arms from around me, and giving me a chance to escape. “Levy~” I ignored his whine of protest to get ready for the day. I only had two maids and one butler as my servant, who I ordered to leave me be unless I instructed them otherwise, so I was free to dress however I liked for the morning. I opted for a light weighted and long sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline. The pink fabric hugged my stomach and flowed down gracefully to my calves, with an open slit along the right side for easier movement. I wrapped a red silk sash around my waist to finish the look off.

🐤~~

An impressed low-whistle came from the stables, as Hak walked out with his own stallion and archery equipment. “Didn’t know you were good at horseback riding and even archery, Princess Levana.” She halted her white mare to speak with whom she admired as her brother figure.

“Just because Father doesn’t want to have anything to do with weapons, doesn’t mean his brother agrees. Uncle Yu-Hon trained me when we were younger and Gramps did too.” It was the reason Soo-Won and I were so close, because we had time to get to know each other. I learned even the most trivial things about him.

Soo-Won likes floral teas, especially with plain homemade butter cookies on the side. He wasn’t afraid of bugs, but fears spiders. Talking to animals was a pretty common habit for both of us. Soo-Won runs better on less sleep and when he does sleep more, he tends to behave more as a child. Despite having chefs, he preferred to make his own meals whenever possible. There were so many things I found out about him, and so much more I want to learn.

“Say... Princess, would you like to have a small competition with me?” I gave him a blank look in response. It was difficult for me to believe anyone could beat Hak in a one-on-one battle; he was just that skilled. However, I can’t just back down from a challenge; I wouldn’t be me if I did.

“Can I join too?” In the end, all three of us got prepared to shoot. My boyfriend went first, hitting near bullseye, and seemed a little disappointed with his result. I sent him a small smile of reassurance, and went next. Since my fighting style relied a lot on precision, hitting dead center wasn’t a difficulty. Hak went to another level though by splitting my arrow in two with his. He smirked at me in triumph, and I could only roll my eyes as I rode alongside Soo-Won.

“No fair!” We all heard Yona’s voice loud and clear from the railing of the palace. Seeing how the last of their childhood friend group was left out, Soo-Won invited her to at the very least try horseback riding with him. Unlike yesterday when they just stood together to chat, I felt my heart clench seeing my boyfriend’s arms around Yona, even though he made sure to stay the maximum distance away he could possibly be in this position. To distract myself, Hak and I were discussing our utmost important plan to nap in the sunlight with some snacks. He wanted to do so on the rooftop, but I preferred the comforts of the warm grass.

Soo-Won’s awkward laugh drew my attention to him. “I have had discussions about engagements, but nothing is finalized yet.”

“Hmp. Well I had discussions of engagement too! For example, to Hak!” The reactions were instantaneous; as Hak’s closest male friend, Soo-Won was extremely confused but congratulated them, Hak, being the one mentioned, was dumbfounded, and I was just struggling to restrain my laughter. Unlike my boyfriend, I knew it was a lie as Father had not mentioned anything about this, but I’m sure he’ll figure it out soon.

Shifting my attention to Hak who was petting my mare, Rura, I decided to tease him. “So Hak, looks like you’ll officially become my brother~” He looks at me unimpressed, before staring Yona down for using him in her statement so suddenly. “But seriously Hak. I wouldn’t mind if you do marry Yona. Since you’re already like my brother.” 

I dismounted Rura and led her back to the stables. After removing all the equipment and feeding her, I proceeded back to my room. At the moment I had to prepare for my trip to the city. It was fun to explore Kuuto, and made for a great opportunity to understand my citizens better. Besides, there was something I need to buy. I threw on my cloak with the hood up, although my face could still be seen.

The capital was bustling with excitement and movement, since the royal party was tomorrow. My destination was a small shop I frequented that sold imported items from other kingdoms. “Hello Miss Jun and Mister Woo-bin.”

“Back again, Ana?” Miss Jun was a fairly pretty woman, with chestnut brown hair and emerald eyes. She grew up in the Earth Tribe but travelled to all 5 tribes before settling down in Kuuto, the place she met her husband. This was the shop I got many items I own, as well as listen to common gossip about anything. We chatted for a bit before I head back to the castle with some silk fabric by evening.

Soo-Won was patiently waiting for me in his room when I entered. With a soft smile, I told him about my visit to the city. “It would be nice if we could discover something that can become Kouka’s specialty. That would help boost our economy and give us more to provide the poor with.” He hummed in agreement as we both climbed up onto the rooftop to watch the stars.

“I agree, but with the five tribes so scattered, we wouldn’t even know if there’s anything we can utilize.” Soo-Won was the only one who accepted my discussions about politics, economy, and this kingdom’s future. As a princess, I was expected to be more like Yona; they preferred it if I was more feminine and worried more for my appearance. However, I couldn’t just ignore the cries of my people.

“I hope this kingdom will change for the better.”

“I promise you Levana, it will.” I didn’t know what he had planned at that time, and I knew he wouldn’t have told me to protect me. Soo-Won didn’t realize not telling me made me upset; I wasn’t mad at him for keeping a secret, just upset. However, my love will never diminish, because it’s not like I don’t have my own secrets.

We climbed back down into his room just as some noise could be heard from outside. I glanced at my boyfriend before heading to the door just as Yona bursted inside. I place my hand around her mouth to make sure she wouldn’t scream suddenly and brought her away from the door. However, she kept struggling and ripped my hand off to scream my Soo-Won’s name. “Yona.” My voice seemed to calm her down a bit as Soo-Won opened a light. “I’m sorry for scaring you. What’s wrong?”

“A strange man was chasing me...” I nodded at Soo-Won who went to check outside, but he said no one was there. Yona seemed to panic as reality set in, so I wrapped my arms around her. I hummed a small tune I remember Mum used to sing for us as Yona cried. She called out for Soo-Won, desperate to tell him her feelings, which he ignored. My twin, confused, tried to reach out for him only for him to slap her hand away. “Soo-Won, do you hate me?”

“No... but just now it sounded almost as if you were saying you...” It seemed that he is finally catching on to Yona’s feelings. She asked him what would he do if it weren’t a mistake, which surprised Soo-Won. “I’m sorry. I’m not exactly familiar with these kind of things. Also, you’ve always been like a younger sister to me.”

“Does this mean you were lying about your engagement?”

“Ah... well there has been discussions and I’m not yet officially engaged, but I do have someone in mind.” I smiled when at the thought about everyone learning about us. We wouldn’t have to do things in secret and can openly be together. I couldn’t wait for my birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> All the original Akatsuki no Yona characters do not belong to me. I only own my own characters and alteration to the original plot.


End file.
